Hall of Valor
The Hall of Valor is in a majestic location in . It can be found in the Nordic afterlife of Sovngarde. Afterlife Known also as Shor's Hall, it is where the spirits of Nord heroes endlessly eat, drink, and sing songs of praise and glory. Heroes of Sovngarde can be found walking around or playing music. During their visit, the Dragonborn can speak to the spirits, who will discuss boasting, food, drink, and heroic deaths, and who will remark upon the absence of Shor—whose light would blind the Dragonborn's mortal eyes. The Dragonborn can partake of the food and drink within the Hall and sit upon the throne of Shor without incident. Characters The following characters can be found within the Hall of Valor at any time: *Felldir the Old, Ancient Nordic Hero. *Gormlaith Golden-Hilt, Ancient Nordic Hero. *Hakon One-Eye, Ancient Nordic Hero. *Jurgen Windcaller, founder of the Greybeards. *Olaf One-Eye, former Jarl of Whiterun. *Ysgramor, Atmoran hero and leader of the Five Hundred Companions. *Ulfgar the Unending. *Erlendr, Nikulas and Hunroor, who were turned to stone by the wizard Grimkell while on a quest to find Sovngarde. *Hero of Sovngarde, generic male or female Nordic Heroes. *Kodlak Whitemane if one has completed the Companions quest line. *Sovngarde in general is not only available to The Nords; it is available to all who share their beliefs and die an honorable death, as The Ebony Warrior, a Redguard, goes into Sovngarde after his death. Loot *Bread *Gold plates, platters and cutlery (can't be picked up) Gallery Sovngardehallconcept.jpg|Hall of Valor concept art TESV Hall of Valor Exterior.png|Exterior Shor's Hall.jpg|Shor's Hall sovngardefun.jpg|Hall of Valor exterior Hallofvalorleftfun.jpg|Interior of the left wing Hallofvalorrightfun.jpg|Interior of the right wing Trivia *The Hall of Valor is based on Valhalla, which, in old Norse mythology, was a large hall in Asgard. Half of the warriors who are chosen to die in battle by Odin and his valkyries go to Valhalla, where they prepare for the events of the Ragnarök, which will engulf the 9 worlds in fire and ice and bring them all to an end. *Roasted Ox Head (on a table in the center) and two Roasted Ox Legs (on a table on the right side) are only found here. *While the tables are lavishly decorated with unique golden platters and tableware, none of it can be picked up by the Dragonborn. *The golden plates and tableware in the Hall of Valor are identical in appearance to that of the silver plates and tableware, except for their golden hue. *Sneaking or combat of any kind, including shouts, is not possible within the Hall of Valor. *Jurgen Windcaller and a randomly generated Nord Hero (doesn't always appear) seem to have unique armor/clothing. Jurgen Windcaller wears what looks to be a hoodless version of the Greybeards' Robes. The random Nord Hero seems to wear a hoodless version of the College of Winterhold's Arch-mages' Robes, leading to the suspicion that this may be the Archmage Shalidor. **It is unknown if there are any other unique armor/clothing that are present during the Dragonborn's visit to the Hall of Valor. *Once Alduin is being fought, the Dragonborn cannot re-enter the Hall of Valor (the "Requires Key" message appears). *It is possible to start a large fight inside the hall by pickpocketing either Tsun or one of the three Nord heroes, thus causing them to become aggressive, and luring them back into the hall. None of the characters can die, so the fight will go on endlessly. This can cause bugs, such as Tsun not giving the option to return to Nirn after defeating Alduin. It must be admitted, however, that it is quite amusing. Legate Rikke can be incited to combat if the Stormcloak quest chain has been completed before entering Sovngarde; Ulfric and Galmar can be included in the battle if the Dragonborn has instead completed the Imperial campaign. *In A Dream of Sovngarde, Skardan Free-Winter claims to have spoken with Ysgramor within the Hall of Valor, who gave him some 'before death' advice. *There is a slightly hidden, unobtainable sweetroll in the left part of the hall, This may be a reference to Bethesda's liking of sweetrolls. *One of the random Heroes of Sovngarde may indicate that she is a previous Dragonborn. *If Alduin is not defeated before level 80 or 81, and Sovngarde is entered after the Dragonborn defeats The Ebony Warrior, he will not be found within Sovngarde, despite his wish to go there after his death. *Sovngarde seems to be missing quite a few Nords and Atmorans who should be present, based on Tamrielic lore; however, it is possible that they are there and are simply not appearing onscreen. *It is unknown if anyone other than a Nord can go to Sovngarde when they die, as all characters who appear in Sovngarde, as well as the Hall of Valor, seem to be Nords/Atmorans. **It should be noted that following the defeat of Alduin, Tsun informs the Dragonborn that his/her place in Sovngarde is assured by this deed, regardless of the Dragonborn's race. However, it remains unclear whether this is standard practice or if Tsun and Shor plan to make an exception for the Dragonborn. *The Hall Of Valor has very little to offer to the Dragonborn other than conversations with Heroes. Appearances * es:Salón del Valor Category:Skyrim: Locations Category:Articles Needing Citation